


"I guess you haven't told him yet."

by localspacelesbian



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Gen, monyca and bobby being friends like we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Just because they broke up, doesn't mean Bobby and Monyca can't still go to a party together.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed & Monyca, Bobby Cañero-Reed/Monyca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	"I guess you haven't told him yet."

“I guess you haven’t told him yet.”

Bobby looked away from where he had definitely not been watching Liam talk to Jada on the other side of Stacey Jones’s living room. He saw Monyca sitting next to him, sipping from a can of cola like she hadn’t just appeared out of nowhere and startled him. “Wha- Who? What?”

She raised her eyebrow and glanced over at Liam pointedly. “Liam?” At his continued confusion, she sighed and gave him a soft smile. “I’m not an idiot, Bobby. I know why you broke up with me.”

“ Oh.” He looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Bobby. You can’t help how you feel. It’s not like you’re the first person to ever have a crush.”

He looked at her and tilted her head to the side as he processed her comment. “Wait-”

She rolled her eyes. “I had a crush on you, remember?”

“Oh. Right. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing. It’s ok.”

He nodded. “Ok.”

She looked back over at Liam. “So, are you going to tell him?”

He followed her gaze and saw Liam laughing at something Jada said. He looked back down. “I don’t know. I tried the other day, but then I chickened out.”

“You aren’t a chicken.” He looked back at her. “Telling people you like them is scary.”

He nodded. “Right. Yeah.” He almost apologized again, but he stopped himself this time.

“But when something is scary, that usually means you should do it.”

“That sounds like something my mom would say.”

She shrugged one shoulder. “She’s a smart woman.” He gave her a half-smile. “And whether or not he feels the same way, isn’t it better to know?”

“But what if…”  _ What if he hates me? _

“Bobby, you and Liam are best friends. If he was willing to accept whatever lame excuse you probably gave him for what happened at the dance, I’m sure he can accept you liking him.” He looked back over at Liam. She nudged him with her shoulder. “Besides, things between us didn’t work out, and we’re still friends.”

He looked back at her. “That’s different.” He and Monyca hadn’t already been friends before they’d started dating. She didn’t have anything to lose by telling him she liked him.

She just shrugged.

He looked down at his own empty pop can. “I’m gonna go get another drink. You want anything?”

“See if they have any prosciutto?”

He nodded and got up, walking over to the snack table. As he was filling a plate, he saw a hand snatch something off of it. He looked up and saw Liam tossing a grape into his mouth. Bobby smiled and shook his head. “That’s for Monyca.”

“I thought you guys broke up.”

Bobby shrugged. “Yeah, but we’re still friends.”

“Are you getting all your friends snacks?”

Bobby pretended to think about it for a second. “Nah, just Monyca.”

Liam put his hand over his chest. “I’m hurt.”

Bobby just rolled his eyes. “Get your own food.”

“Fine.” He walked around Bobby to grab a plate.

“Hey, can you grab me a root beer while your over there?”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Get your own,” he joked, but he grabbed one anyway and handed it to Bobby.

They finished filling their plates with food and walked back over to the couch where Monyca was sitting. “Hi, Liam,” she greeted as they approached.

Liam waved at her, and said, “Hey, Monyca.”

Bobby handed her the plate of food before sitting down next to her. Liam sat on the coffee table in front of them. Bobby opened his root beer, and flinched when it exploded and soda sprayed all over his face. Monyca laughed, and when Bobby looked up, Liam was already holding out a napkin and had a smug smile on his face. Bobby took the napkin from him and wiped the soda off his face. “You’re a jerk.”

Liam shrugged. “You know you love me.”

Bobby ignored the way his heart skipped a beat and stole a cookie off Liam’s plate. Liam made an offended noise and reached for it, but Bobby shoved it in his mouth. “Come and get it,” he mumbled around the cookie.

Liam wrinkled his nose. “Gross, dude.”

“You two are ridiculous.” Bobby looked over and saw Monyca smiling and shaking her head at them. He’d almost forgotten she was there. He shrugged and finished eating the cookie.

“So Monyca, what are you doing this summer?” Bobby turned to Liam, grateful that someone here knew how to hold an actual conversation. He drank his, now less explosive, soda and sat back to listen to Monyca talk excitedly about her summer plans. Maybe coming to this party hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
